


Led Astray

by rainingWolf



Series: Kuroweek 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Tragedy, i love to hurt my poor man child, klance, shiro angst, wump!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: It happened in a blur as all cliches stated.Today was routine. Or at least as routine as their missions could be with the head of Voltron missing for the past 54 days.//for #kuroweek2k17. Day 4- Betrayal/Deception.





	Led Astray

For #kuroweek2k17- Day 4: Betrayal/Deception

 

* * *

It happened in a blur as all cliches stated.

Today was routine. Or at least as routine as their missions could be with the head of Voltron missing for the past 54 days.

It was just supposed to be a supply run. The paladins were sent with Coran guiding them in the marketplace. However, when they landed in the woods of this foggy planet, they encountered a small band of Galra soldiers and a fight had ensued.

Then, as Lance and Keith shared timid triumphant smiles at each other over the enemies' limp bodies and Hunk and Pidge shared a high-five long overdue,  _he_ appeared.

Coran had been smoothing his mustache in one second and the next, he was on the ground, bleeding; the trees almost seemed to turn gnarly and twisted the second the blood touched their roots.

Out of the fog came a light that cut between Coran's downed figure and the rest of the team like a black ship silently pulling into harbor. The light was purple and it was strangely shaped like an arm.

A left arm.

Before Pidge could even breathe, before Hunk could even blink, before Lance and Keith could even brace themselves, the man that the arm was attached to knelt down to touch one of the Galras.

There was a beat, two, before the figure shifted, rippled, moved upwards like a rising mountain and Shiro was there, lifting his arm, the left one, the one that Haggar had taken from him and replaced with an imitation…

A rumble issued from his direction and it was a struggle to hear the words, "Hurt my friends again," before it became startlingly clear when the Black Paladin emerged out of the mist, arm angling downwards for Keith. "I dare you."

"Shiro," Lance screamed as he stood with his glowing fist over Keith's body, blood gushing out from a gaping wound on his side; the branches framing the moon turned sinister, becoming claws that scratched the sky.

His breath hitched as Shiro slid in closer and he looked up at his leader's so very cold steel grey eyes.

"We're your friends, Shiro," he said in an unwavering voice even as his heart ached to be with the redness blending into the forest floor.

But something had changed and Shiro did not flinch at his words, did not falter or stutter like Lance had anticipated. Shiro's hand didn't shake and his voice was steady as he said, "No longer," and slashed down.

The last thing Lance heard before the trees above reached out to give him darkness was Shiro's hard tight voice that laid like stones upon his stomach- "What kind of friends abandon their own?"

**Author's Note:**

> \- I think it's pretty easy this time to see how the words, "Betrayal/Deception," fit into today's story. Why do I like hurting my poor child?
> 
> \- Reviews are much appreciated even if it's just you telling me you like it!
> 
> \- Hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
